As Internet technologies are more and more widely used, a lot of routine work and entertainments are carried out online because networks are closely linked with our daily lives. Therefore, website security draws more and more attention. However, there are various potential safety hazards in networks, for example, COOKIE poisoning, application buffer overflow, cross-site scripting attack and known security vulnerability or the like, which make website users worry at any moment. The website users expect to know about degree of safety of websites and use safer websites, and webmasters expect to timely fix vulnerabilities and provide a safe browsing platform for website users.
In today's highly developed information, website services (codes) serving as information carriers are frequently updated, but information security professional allocated by each company are not many enough to support so many and frequent security tests.
For example, an island page is a page that cannot be snatched by a crawler, and thus huge risks may be caused once a vulnerability is discovered by a hacker. All existing vulnerability scanners perform security tests after snatching website links based on crawler technology, and thus neither can timely scan new online domain names nor can detect vulnerabilities on island pages.